


A Quick Start

by inahandbasket



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: Just a quick idea of a possible Janto first time (not Broken compliant).  It's not edited, so let me know if you see typos.





	A Quick Start

Ianto is starting the coffee when he hears Jack enter the kitchen area behind him. Ianto tenses in anticipation, and sure enough, he feels Jack put his hand on Ianto's hip as he greets him.

“Good morning, Ianto. That smells good,” says Jack. Ianto knows that Jack is talking about the coffee, but the way he says it makes it sound like so much more.

Jack's hand gently moves up and down on Ianto's hip and Ianto sighs. “That's harassment, sir,” says Ianto with a small smile.

Jack frowns and gives one last pat to Ianto's hip before pulling his hand away. “I suppose it is,” says Jack lowly, moving away from Ianto.

Ianto almost panics at the loss of human contact, something he doesn't get anymore. “Wait! I was joking,” Ianto says too loudly. He quiets down and continues, “I didn't want you to stop.”

“No?” says Jack with a smirk as he takes a few steps back toward Ianto.

“No, I was just teasing.”

“Should I go back?” asks Jack as he returns behind Ianto and replaces his hand on Ianto's hip, this time deliberately moving his hand forward and down. 

Ianto's breath hitches. “Yes, sir.”

Jack's thumb just barely strokes the length of Ianto, starting to harden in his trousers. Ianto presses back into Jack's chest and closes his eyes. He'd never had a man touch him before, and wouldn't have ever thought of it before Jack started flirting with him. Now, it's all he could do to keep his composure whenever Jack gave him a fleeting touch on his shoulder or hip. Ianto hadn't been sure whether or not Jack really meant it or if it was something he did with everyone, but now, as he hardened, Jack clearly is going for it, and Ianto is ready to take him up on it.

Jack kisses Ianto's neck and then the coffee maker dings, signaling that it's ready. Ianto is suddenly embarrassed to have succumbed to his desires in such a public and professional space. The others were only a few feet away at their desks and could walk in at any moment.

“Jack, wait. Not here,” says Ianto.

Jack stops the movements of his hands. “Would you like to go somewhere more private?”

Ianto doesn't want to be the guy who has sex on company time, but he's so hard and ready that he doesn't think resisting will help his productivity either. If the boss approves, after all... Ianto turns in Jack's arms to face him. “Yes. Where should we go?”

Jack steps away from Ianto, leaving him chilled from the lack of body heat. “Follow me,” he says. Ianto follows a couple paces behind Jack and tries to look casual as they walk through the main work space of the hub. Ianto is confused when Jack simply walks into his office and stands at the door to wait for Ianto to follow him in. When Ianto does, Jack closes and locks the door.

“Jack, I don't think this is exactly private,” says Ianto, unsure of himself.

Jack doesn't stay at the door, but moves further into the office and bends down at a hatch in the floor. Pulling it open, he gestures to the revealed room below. “Down here. It's my bedroom,” explains Jack. Ianto moves forward and looks down hesitantly.

“You want me to go down there?” asks Ianto.

“It's perfectly safe. Here, I'll go down first.” Jack quickly descends a ladder into the dark space below. He turns on a light and Ianto can see things more clearly. He then follows down the ladder. Just as Ianto gets to the floor, Jack jumps a few rungs up and reaches for the hatch, pulling it down. “I usually leave it open, but this way we have some more privacy,” Jack explains.

Ianto looks around at the tiny room and the small bed. He's embarrassed that he didn't know that this existed. He had assumed that Jack had an apartment somewhere outside of the hub.

Jack pulls Ianto's attention back to himself by pulling him into a searing kiss. Jack's tongue demands entrance and Ianto willingly complies. As Jack pulls back, he says, “I've wanted to do that for so long.”

“Was it worth the wait?” asks Ianto.

“Definitely, but I don't want to wait any longer.” Jack kisses Ianto again, but now he busies his hands with unfastening Ianto's trousers and pushes them and his pants down to his thighs. Jack then suddenly breaks off the kiss and goes down to his knees. He licks a stripe up the length of Ianto's cock, now standing at attention, and Ianto goes weak at the knees and gasps. Jack immediately goes deep, sucking and wrapping his tongue around him, until his lips touch the base. Ianto's never had someone deep throat him so completely and the sensation is exquisite. Ianto throws his head back and tries not to thrust into the beautiful mouth on him. Jack takes one of Ianto's hands and places it on his head. Ianto takes that as permission to gently grasp Jack's hair as he moans.

Ianto finds himself quickly on edge and losing control. “Jack, wait, I'm going to come if you don't stop.”

Jack pops off just long enough to say, “I want you to come. Don't worry, come now.” Jack moves back on Ianto's cock and sucks hard. Ianto quickly comes with a groan and a slight thrust. He feels Jack holding him up as his knees wobble and he comes down Jack's throat.

Jack pulls off slowly, making sure not to dribble, and cleans Ianto with his tongue. He then looks up at Ianto with a huge grin as Ianto tries to remain standing. Jack stands up and kisses Ianto deeply again. Ianto can taste himself inside Jack's mouth, inside his boss's mouth. He feels like he'll be expected to reciprocate and that he should explain why he'll be bad.

“Jack,” says Ianto as he pulls away from the kiss. “Do you want me to do the same for you, because I should warn you that I won't be as good. You might want to just go ahead and fuck me instead.”

“I want you to do what you want to do. Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Well, it's just that, I've never been with a man, so I don't know how to give a blow job, but I figure I should be okay as a bottom. I don't have to know anything for that, do I?”

Jack smiles softly. “Ianto, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I would love to be the one to show you how good it can feel to have a cock in your arse.”

“It won't hurt?”

“Not if I do it right, and I always do it more than right,” says Jack with a cocky grin. “Prepare to lose your mind.”

“You have a high opinion of yourself,” Ianto banters back.

“Practice makes perfect, and I have a lot of practice,” replies Jack.

Jack then gives Ianto another passionate kiss and then pushes him down on the bed. He makes quick work of pulling off Ianto's trousers and pants and then pulls off his own clothes. Ianto works on divesting himself of his shirt in the meantime and shortly they are both undressed. Jack lays down on Ianto and kisses him while pressing his own hardness on Ianto's half-hard cock. He rubs himself against his length while his hands seem to be everywhere. Ianto can feel them on his inner thigh, and then flicking his nipple, and then around his waist pulling him close. He can feel himself getting hard again much sooner than he thought possible.

Suddenly, Jack grabs his hips and then lifts him just enough and flips him over onto his stomach. Ianto is about to protest with shock at being so manhandled when he feels Jack's hands pull apart his arse cheeks and feels his tongue where he never thought it should go. Before he can say anything, he is taken over by the feeling of Jack's tongue moving inside him. He then feels a finger join in and press against his inner walls. He feels an electric sensation burst against his body as the finger presses in. Ianto lets out a yelp and before he can control himself, Jack does it again. Ianto feels a second finger join in and there must be some sort of lube being used as it is much slicker than with just saliva. Jack's tongue leaves him and Jack thrusts the two fingers in and out of him. Ianto starts to thrust back onto the fingers as they press against his prostate and he rubs his cock against the bed. He blindly grabs above him until his hands find a headboard to hold onto and aid in his thrusting back. He moans with each push and then feels a third finger join in. He moans at the stretch, but soon continues to thrust back and rub himself against the sheets.

“Jack, please, I need you to do it now.” Ianto is desperate to come again and can barely keep his eyes open.

“Soon. This is important for your first time, Ianto. You can't skip the prep or it will hurt.” Jack pushes his fingers slowly apart, stretching Ianto's hole until Jack is finally satisfied that he's fully prepared. He then removes his fingers and instructs Ianto to lie still. He reaches over to the bedside table and fishes out a condom. Ianto turns his head over his shoulder to watch Jack roll it on and then pour some more lube on his hand and fist his cock, spreading the lube around.

“Turn over on your back so I can watch you,” Jack says.

“Don't I have to be like this to do it?” asks Ianto.

“No, you can be on your back and I can look at you.”

Ianto isn't entirely sure that he wants to be in that position, but he slowly turns over onto his back. “How does this work?”

“You just have to raise your knees,” says Jack as he grabs Ianto's knees and pulls them up to his chest. Ianto isn't that flexible and it's rather uncomfortable. Also, he find the eye contact too intimate and being on his back uncomfortably submissive. He just isn't as excited in this position. 

As Jack gets himself lined up, Ianto puts a restraining hand on Jack's chest. “Wait, I don't want to do it like this,” he says. “Can I go back the other way, on my stomach?”

Jack loses his smile. “You don't want me to see you as I enter you?”

“This is just uncomfortable for me,” replies Ianto.

“Of course,” says Jack and he lowers Ianto's legs and helps him turn back over. He then grabs his hips and raises them a little. He puts three fingers back in Ianto's hole to make sure that he's still loose enough. “Now just relax and let the sensations wash over you.”

Jack lines himself up and slowly pushes in part way. Ianto's breath quickens. Jack then slowly pushes a little more in. Ianto moans and tenses a little. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Just go slow,” says Ianto and he tries to relax again. Jack pushes all the way in and stops. It doesn't feel particularly good for Ianto, but it doesn't hurt. It's more weird at this point.

Jack bends over Ianto's back and wraps his arms around him and then pulls him upright. He starts to thrust shallow and slow. Ianto can feel the pressure now against his prostate at each small thrust, sending bursts of pleasure through him. Ianto begins to thrust back, melding against Jack's chest. Jack moves an arm down to Ianto's hip and thrusts more vigorously. With his other hand, he rubs Ianto's nipples. Ianto braces himself against the headboard and meets Jack's thrusts. Jack moves his hand from his hip to his cock, wrapping around his length and sliding up and down in time with his thrusts. Ianto moans at the contact of Jack's warm hand wrapped around his cock, thrusting forward into Jack's hand and back onto Jack's cock, mindlessly seeking his own pleasure. His breaths are coming quickly and harsh, Ianto squeezes his eyes shut and feels his orgasm coming upon him. He warns Jack, “Jack, I'm coming, please, I'm coming!”

Ianto tenses and groans, throwing his head back on Jack's shoulder, while Jack continues to thrust against his prostate and milk the come from his cock. A few seconds later and Jack comes deep inside Ianto, pulling him close to his chest and biting his shoulder. They both catch their breath without moving, leaning against each other. Jack removes his hand from Ianto's spent cock and slowly pulls himself out of Ianto, grasping the condom.

Ianto leans against the headboard while Jack disposes of the condom and then comes back to the side of the bed next to him. Jack reaches up with his hand and cards his fingers through Ianto's hair. “So? What did you think of bottoming?”

Ianto still feels short of breath, but he turns to look at the self-satisfied smirk on Jack's face. “I think you could plenty well tell what I thought of that, Jack.”

“Yes, that I could.”

“I didn't really realize how intense it would be.”

“It is that,” replies Jack.

“Do you ever bottom?”

“Yes, I like to do both.”

“Oh, I assumed that you would be a top only kind of guy.”

Jack chuckles. “Not really, I have my moods. How about I help you clean up a bit.”

Ianto takes Jack's proffered hand and let's himself be led through a door to a small bathroom. Jack wets a cloth and hands it to Ianto to wipe himself down with. Jack gets his own cloth and starts to wipe off his spent cock.

Ianto finds it difficult to get the lube off satisfactorily, but he's determined not to get back in his suit feeling it still on him. He's not sure what this means for his future interactions with Jack, and he doesn't think he wants to be reminded of his debauchery all day.

The two of them get dressed, although Jack keeps reaching over in the close quarters and sneaking some gropes. Jack even lends Ianto a brush to straighten his hair. Once Ianto feels like he's presentable and it isn't obvious that he just snuck off during work for a quickie with the boss, he puts his hands on the ladder rungs, but stops.

“What's wrong?” asks Jack.

“I guess I'm just embarrassed,” Ianto replies.

“Why?”

“I don't want to face the others when they see me leave,” says Ianto. But he sighs and goes up the ladder and opens the hatch.

Jack follows and soon they are both in his office. “I don't think the others will know. It's really sound proof down there. You shouldn't feel embarrassed.”

“Of course they'll know, I mean, when I come out of this office. What else will they think?”

“That we've been working on something in my office. It's not like that never happens.”

“But won't some, I mean,” Ianto turns a little red and looks to the other side of the room. “Won't some who you've brought down there before, won't they figure it out when I emerge. It seems obvious, doesn't it?”

“Ianto,” Jack puts a hand on the back of Ianto's neck and forces him to look back at him. “I haven''t taken any of them to my room before. I don't think they even know that it's there.” Jack releases Ianto and now it's his turn to turn away a few steps. “I don't know if I should be insulted that you think I go through my staff like that or complimented that you assume that they all would say yes.”

Ianto smiles to himself. “Definitely complimented. Really, you haven't slept with anyone else here?”

“No, Ianto. I don't make a habit of this sort of thing. In fact, I didn't really know that you were interested until you said something. I just figured that you were humoring me with the flirting.”

“No, I've definitely been interested.”

“I know that now,” Jack smiles.

“Well, I guess I'll get back to work,” says Ianto. He steels himself and opens the door, expecting knowing looks. Instead, no one even looks up from their work. Ianto walks across the room and realizes that he hadn't figured out what Jack wanted from this encounter. Did he want more, or to do it again? Or was this meant to be a one-time thing? Well, it was too late to ask now. The moment was over and he was just going to have to suss it out himself. In the meantime, he was going to have to get through the rest of the day with a pleasantly sore arse.


End file.
